


Bones

by Naemae



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Dave, Demonstuck, F/M, Haunted House, Rape/Non-con Elements, dubcon, hunter jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemae/pseuds/Naemae
Summary: Jade is a demon hunter who travels the states on a motorbike and sidecar with her trusted hellhound Bec looking for demons causing trouble or people who need help. She is essentially a self-employed exorcist living on the road.Her next job takes her to a quiet old town, with a case that will change her life.(Would like the mention that this is from an rp on cherubplay i did last year and lost connection with the other person, but we got a decent amount done and it was too good for me to not share it with you lovelies <3)





	Bones

  
It was midday when Jade arrived in Coldwater; a small town on the outskirts of a city which looked just like every other she had come across. She found it almost charming as she past by the stores, listening to the bray of her bike as she waited at the stop sign.

"Not too bad, huh, Bec?" She asked her furry companion in the sidecar, who wore his own homemade crash helmet. The dog barked, his tongue hanging out of his maw as a light breeze ruffled the white fur about his face. "I know! Out of the city, whoo!" She laughed, "no more polluted air for us!"

She parked her bike in the small car park down the street from a simple looking cafe called Cup&Cakes, where she was to meet her next client. She hopped off of the bike, and removed her helmet to shake the sweat from her long black hair. "Ahh, now that's much better! Come on, boy, we're here!"

Bec jumped out effortlessly, and nudged Jade's thigh silently. She removed his helmet and clapped his head as he shook.

She entered the cafe, and the door made a cute little ringing. She was one foot inside the establishment when she was approached by a woman holding a mug of coffee.

"We don't allow dogs in here, miss."

Jade sighed through her nose, and looked down at Bec. "You were adopted," was all she said, and the dog quietly paced outside and parked his rump against the sidewalk.

Jade smiled, and looked at the confused waitress. "It was a lot more interesting than teaching him a simple 'wait here'," her explanation elicited a a light giggle from the waitress. "I'm looked for a woman called Mary Collins? She has a daughter called Kate, about fifteen?" Jade asked.

"Oh, yes, she's over there having a black coffee and an omelette," she pointed with her free hand at a pale haired woman at the corner table. "Will you be having anything?" Jade nodded, "yes, can I have a cup of tea, milk, three sugars and a chocolate cupcake please?" "Of course, it'll be ready soon!"

Jade carefully made her way over to Ms Collins, a young woman, probably not even in her fourties yet. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun, and she wore quaint clothing; nothing colourful or revealing of her figure. "Ms Collins?" She waited for her to look up, "hi, I'm Jade Harley, you contacted my website? Harley Storm?"

Her dark eyes lit up, "oh, thank God. I was worried you were some predator or something..."

"I understand your worry, but I'm pretty safe!" She sat down opposite the woman and held her hands stop the table. "So let's get right to bidness!" She giggled to herself. "In all seriousness, though, I'm ready to get to work as soon as possible. Just tell give me some bullet points of what was happening, I remember roughly what's going on from your emails."

The waitress the placed her Jade's tea and cupcake on the table, as Ms Collins began to whisper, "it has... Um, well, I can't believe I'm saying this, and... Please don't think I'm crazy... I don't know what else to do."

"It's okay, I've dealt with these things before, it's all confidential and I promise to believe you, if you can trust me," she pulled her hand up to hold the woman's.

She bit her lip, and looked out the window. "Me and my husband- ex-husband, we split up about a year ago. Long story short, I got to keep my daughter, and he kept the house. We've been looking for a new home ever since, we stayed at my mother's, and then my sister's, but, you know, I couldn't live off of my family's charity forever. Any then, this house, this lovely big house shows up for sale, cheap too. Everything needed cleaning, and the gardens were overgrown, but, it was perfect otherwise. At least, we thought so... Things started happening over the past couple of months."

Jade picked up her cup of tea with her spare hand and took a brief sip.

"It was stupid at first, things going missing, losing my keys, shoes ending up in the bath or the sink. Really, just the most queer things happened. But, then there were these dreams, these, well," she blushed, "intimate dreams, sometimes it was nice, but sometimes..." Her grip tightened, "I would wake up, sweating, shivered, terrified... And, it's been getting worse and worse, now we're hearing voices, or feeling strange things, or see things that seem to just disappear in front of us. I thought I was going crazy, but, the. My daughter wakes up crying, saying someone was coming for her!"

"It's okay, sh, sh!" Jade tried to calm the woman, as a couple of people noticed her begin to cry and choke back her tears.

"I know it sounds crazy, or we're just adjusting to a strange home, but, you don't realise how bad it gets... It's following us outside! It comes to work with me, goes with my daughter to school, and-" she visibly shudders.

"It's here now," Jade finished for her.

" _You wouldn't be wrong_." Came a voice as loud as thunder itself, but it couldn't be placed.

Ms Collins jumped up from her seat, spilling what was left of her coffee. The mug shattered as it rolled onto the floor, splattering the dark liquid onto her clothes, and Jade's grey boots. Everything in the cafe went silent, as the eyes of the customers and employees were of the pair them.

Mary's face went from white to red in seconds, and her eyes dashed about the room. "Are you alright?!" Asked the waitress, dashing forward with a towel. "Are you hurt?"

Jade looked between them, and after a delay on Ms Collins' part, Jade thought to answer for her. "She's okay!" She forced a laugh, "we are sooo sorry about this, Mary's petrified of spiders, and there was one creeping across the table!"

"A spider, God, this place is spotless, how did it- oh, well, as long is no ones scolded or cut! It's alright, here's a towel to clean yourselves up and I will be right back to sort this out, please don't move from your table or try to pick anything up." The waitress was walking rapidly towards the employees only door and calling in for someone to help clean up.

Ms Collins was holding the towel, still standing, motionless. "Did..." Her voice shook.

"I heard it too," Jade andwered instantly. "Mary, please, sit down," she kept her voice as soft as possible. Slowly, Ms Collins complied, wiping the coffee from her jumper. "I heard it too, I felt it. I swear, look at me," and she looked, "you are not crazy."

Her brows furrowed, and she held the towel tightly. Just then, and young man walked out of the private room with a mop and bucket, and began to clean up the mess, giving only a quick half smile before tapping his headphones. Jade nodded with a weak smile to him and mouthed another apology.

When she looked back at the woman, she inhaled deeply, and exhaled even deeper.

"How are you so calm?" The woman asked desperately, "you barely even reacted."

Jade picked up her cupcake, and wiped a few drops off with the sleeve of her leather jacket. "I know what these things can be like, to an extent. It wants us to freak out, to be afraid. It would never do something in public, nothing too serious anyway." She took a large bite from the cupcake and nodded, "it probably knows what I'm here for, so it's just testing the water, trying to give me a warning or something, maybe psyche me out. I expect it, so, it's less freaky!" She spoke through a mouth full of cupcake, and then swallowed. "Don't get me wrong, it's still scary! I've got goosebumps all over! I... Hm... I just know how this works, so it's less scary."

"How did a girl wind up like this? Travelling alone, meeting up with strangers, tracking demons and God knows what!"

Jade shrugged, and glanced away, "I would rather not talk about it, honestly... Sucky childhood, sucky teen years and here I am. Let's just get on with this," she took another bite, and finished the cupcake, and licked her fingers. "I'm going to need the keys to your place, I'll be there for a few hours, banish your demon, give you back the keys, and you pay me."

"And how do I know you won't rob me?" She frowned.

Jade lifted her finger, and delved into her backpack, pulling out a key with a pink squidle charm on it. "This is my bike key, and my bike is my baby, and my home. Other than my backpack and Bec, it's all I have. So, you keep them until the job is done."

The woman hesitantly took the key, and traded in her own key. "Okay... So this is my insurance?"

"Yep! Now,this is how I do things. If I cause any damage to the house, or anything in the house, I take it off the bill, and if I have to, I'll work to make up for any extra expenses. Likewise if anything goes 'missing'. If my bike gets damaged in any way, or is stolen, the bill is doubled. Yes, I know that sounds harsh, but I mean it when I say it's all I have, if I lose my bike, I'm homeless. Also, I require ten percent of my fee now, to make up for food and gas, and insurance. People have tried to scam me before, so."

Ms Collins did not look happy, but she agreed solemnly, and handed over the cash. "Is there anything else, Miss Harley?"

Jade counted the notes, and glanced up for a moment, "yes, I need you to be out of the house for the rest of the day, and your daughter. I can't have the place polluted with emotions and biased opinions and stuff. No offence but any hesitation or emotion can feed the fire, so to speak."

The woman held her head in her hands, and nodded. "Alright..."

Jade stuffed the cash into her bag and stood, flipped it over her shoulder. "I would recommend meeting here tomorrow morning, just to give the house some room to breath. God, I sound so sketchy! But I promise I will sort this out in a professional manner."

The woman didn't answered verbally, but nodded again.

"Goodbye, Mary," she said, and went to the counter to pay, before leaving. Once the door closed behind her, she held her hand over her chest and gasped. She couldn't allow any of her clients to know, but, she felt twice as bad as any of them when exposed to the supernatural. Her heart was racing. Control, she chanted in her mind, control.

Bec whined, and stood in front of her, tilting his head.

She looked down at him with narrow eyes. "I'm okay, I'm here, I can do this, Bec. It's all about control." She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. After a minute, she opened her eyes again, and smiled faintly. "Let's go, boy."

It was a fair walk to the house, almost a hike. Bec had no trouble, being a summoned familiar; a lesser demon, who essentially had steroids in his genes, as she put it one time. He was her familiar since she was seventeen, and she had to- she shook the memories from her head and petted Bec's head as he turned his head to her.

When she reached the house, she paused, and eyed the old cobblestone pathway to the door. "Not exactly the yellow brick road, but, we can freestyle this, right, Bec?!"

Bec barked and began to walk ahead of her, heading straight for the door. Jade held her backpack and stared up at the two storey building, with miss and vines growing up the walls. She whistled, and pulled out the key. "Here we go," she said, and stepped up to the doorway, and inserted the key.


End file.
